


Fixed

by tinx_r



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Starsky & Hutch watch The Fix on VCR, and consider what really happened... amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultrapsychobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/gifts).



Hutch clicked pause on the VCR. "We been through a lot together, Starsk."

"Yeah? What you getting at?" Starsky looked away from the frozen Hutch on the screen, face contorted in the throes of heroin withdrawal, instead looking at the Hutch in the armchair on the other side of the room.

This Hutch was older, heavier, with silver fraying his temples. And he was frowning, which made Starsky frown too. "Listen, it was a stupid idea to watch the show. I look better than Paul Michael Glaser, and you sure look better than David Serle."

"Soul." Hutch's frown dissolved into a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you--"

"Serle, Soul, it's all the same. C'mon, blondie, let's forget the tape. I can think of a whole lot I'd rather be doing than watching our cases over again. Some of 'em--" Starsky shot a glance at the tv "--weren't all that much fun the first time around, you know?"

"I know. That's what I'm getting at, Starsky." Hutch hit the button on the remote again.

Onscreen, David Starsky wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him close. Fighting Hutch's demons with all the fight in his heart. In the living room, David Starsky swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Look at those guys. They're... they're us, near as makes no difference." Hutch pointed at the tv. "At the time, I dunno if I always got it, Starsk. But watching now... it's all there. You pulled me through that. Any normal partner--hell, any sane partner--woulda hung me out to dry, let me take my chances. Instead, you nursed me like a baby, brought me back. Saved my ass, saved my badge. Saved my fucking life. An' that's what you did, every day we were on the streets."

"That ain't true, Hutch," Starsky said in a low voice. "Plenty of times you were out there savin' mine."

"Yeah, an' there's a couple of these tapes I'm never gonna watch." Hutch shrugged a shoulder.

"Suits me." Starsky leaned back. "Hey look, they got that bit wrong. Like I'd'a let you shower alone, the state you were in."

"Yeah, I remember." Hutch grinned reminiscently. "You stuck by me every step of that goddamn road. Asshole."

Starsky grinned back. "Natch. But I got you back, only a little crazier than before, so I call that a win."

"A win, huh?" Hutch stared reflectively at his alternate self on the small screen. "You could be right at that." He reached out with one hand, and Starsky lifted his own hand off the arm of the chair and took Hutch's.

They traded grins. "Sure you're not ready to turn this off?" Starsky asked suggestively.

"Not quite yet. It's just getting to the good part."

"The good part? I don't remember any good part of that case, Hutch!"

"Sure there was." Hutch's blue eyes twinkled.

Starsky controlled his breathing. After all, it was twenty years since that scum had shoved a hypodermic in Hutch's arm and-- "No. No good part."

"You're wrong, Starsk. Look." Hutch pointed at the tv. A nordic blonde who looked nothing like the slinky redhead who'd caused the mess in reality--Starsky hadn't forgiven her either--was simpering at tv-Hutch.

"So now girls draped all over you is the good part?" Starsky turned a fulminating look on his partner.

"No, babe. No." Hutch chuckled and squeezed Starsky's hand. "The good part's where she gets out of my life forever, and I go home with you."

"Oh. Oh!" Starsky started to chuckle himself. "Man, you had me going there, blintz."

"No, I didn't." Hutch clicked the tv off. "But I'm about to get you going. Now that we've had the good part, I'm ready for the best part. How about you?"

"Me? I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
